An Ikarishipping songfic: Who Knew
by EvilPenguinRika
Summary: Songfic. I used Who Knew by P!nk as the song for this songfic. It ALMOST goes by the music video,but not really. /COMPLETE\


Who Knew: Ikarishipping Songfiction

"_Flashbacks"_

"**Song lyrics"**

"Normal"

* * *

A couple walked passed the gates of the carnival.

The girl had midnight blue hair with matching blue eyes. She wore golden clips in her hair.

The boy had lavender hair and coal black eyes.

"This is so much fun Paul!" said the girl.

Paul gave a half-smile, "yeah."

**You took my hand you showed**

**me how**

"_Troublesome..."_

"_I told you...my name's _Dawn_!"_

"_Come with me..." Paul grabbed Dawn's hand and led her to the forest._

"_What are we doing here?" Dawn asked._

"_Just stay quiet and follow me," Paul replied. Dawn rolled her eyes._

_They entered a clearance. There they saw a big lake. It looked as if it was glowing red._

"_Paul! This is _beautiful_!" Dawn cried._

"_Here, hold out your hands." Dawn did as she was told._

_Paul placed a purple stone the size of a chicken egg in her hands._

"_Paul! This -" Dawn couldn't finish her sentence, she was engulfed by the beauty of the stone._

"_With th is, you will always be reminded of me," Paul said, he took out a blue stone, the exact same size as the purple one, "and this will _always _remind me of you."_

_Dawn felt tears trickle down her face. She closed her eyes and re-opened them, while going up to Paul and giving him a hug._

"_I love you Paul," Dawn whispered in his ear. Paul stayed silent, he smiled and hugged her back._

"_I love you too..."_

Dawn smiled at the memory. She reached into her pocket and felt the stone and smiled.

**You promised me you'd be around**

**Uh huh**

**That's right**

"_Paul?" Paul looked up. They were sitting on a bench at the park._

"_Do you promise me that you'd be by my side forever?" Dawn asked._

_Paul hesitated before answering, "yeah. I'll stay with you for as long as you like." Dawn smiled._

**I took your words**

**and I believed**

**in everything you said to me**

"_I'll _always _stay by your side. If you were in trouble, I'll come and save you," Paul said, holding Dawn's hands._

"_I believe you Paul," Dawn replied, smiling._

**If someone said three years from now**

**you'd be long gone**

**I'd stand up and punch them out**

**Cause they're all wrong**

_Dawn was sitting at her desk. Tightening her fists._

"_Really! Paul's actually doing that? Wow..." said a boy with black hair._

"_Does Dawn know about this?" asked a guy with green hair._

"_Who cares! I bet Paul wouldn't last in the next three years," replied the boy with brown hair._

"_Gary...this is really serious...we should help Paul," said the green haired boy._

"_It's _his _loss Drew. Come on Ash! Don't you want to find out how long Paul would live?" Gary asked the black haired boy._

"_N-no...not rea -" Ash was cut off by Gary_

"_Oh _please_! I bet he's injecting more drugs even as we speak!"_

_Dawn couldn't take it anymore. She stood up abruptly, her chair falling to the ground. She stomped all the way to where Gary, Drew and Ash were._

"_Hey Dawn!" Ask said cheerfully, but Dawn ignored him. She raised her hand, made a fist and __punched Gary in the face in one swift move._

_Gary staggered back, he touched his cheek, "what the hell, Dawn!"_

_Dawn tried to make another punch, but she was held back by her friends._

"_Dawn! What's – going on!" asked the girl with brown hair. She wore a red bandana on her head._

"_Don't try to stop me May!" Dawn yelled. Tears already rampaging down her face. Loose strands of hair stuck onto her face as well._

"_Misty – you try talking – to her!" May told to the girl with orange hair. She had a side pony tail on top of her head._

"_Dawn...what _happened_!" Misty asked._

"_Gary! That's what's wrong! How _dare _you talk that way about Paul!" Dawn screamed. She finally stopped fighting back. Both Misty and May let go of her._

"_What did she mean by that?" Misty asked, looking straight at Gary._

"_I just said that Paul would probably die in three years!" Gary replied harshly._

_Something inside Dawn snapped. In one big movement, Dawn grabbed Gary's shirt collar and kneed him in his stomach. Gary clutched his stomach and fell to the ground. More tears covered her face._

"_Dawn!" cried May. Suddenly, Paul entered the class room. He saw the image before him and ran towards Dawn._

"_Troublesome! What's going on!" Paul demanded, holding onto Dawn's shoulder._

**I know better**

**'Cause you said forever**

**and ever**

**Who knew**

"_Oh Paul! Tell Gary that it's not true. You're not doing drugs!" Dawn said, holding onto Paul's forearms. Paul was taken aback by her sudden comment._

_Paul turned towards Gary, who slowly got up. He walked over to him._

"_What did you tell her, Oak?" Paul hissed in Gary's ear. Gary scoffed._

"_I – just said that you'd – die in three years _top_..." Gary whispered back, angrily. Paul sighed heavily and walked back to Dawn._

"_It's okay. I'm not doing drugs and I _won't _die. I promised that I'd stay here with you forever right?" Paul asked with a half smile._

_Dawn's eyes were filled with tears again. She wrapped her arms around Paul's neck and burried her face in his chest, sobbing._

_Paul looked uncertain, but he stroked Dawn's head. His fingers entangled in her hair._

**Remember when**

**we were such fools**

Dawn and Paul were goofing around at the carnival. Paul was giving Dawn a piggy-back ride.

"Paul," Dawn cried, giggling. Paul smirked and began running around.

"Ah! Paul! St-stop!1" Dawn said, laughing. Paul crouched down and fell on the ground, hovering above Dawn.

She brought her hands up and cupped his face. Paul leaned down and kissed her.

**And so convinced**

**And just too cool**

**Oh no,**

**No no.**

Paul and Dawn were going on a ride that went around in circles. Dawn was enjoying the ride. Paul on the other hand, felt like throwing up.

**I wish I could touch you again**

**I wish I could still call you a friend**

**I'd give anything**

Dawn was comforting Paul by rubbing his back. They were sitting at a table.

"You alright Paul?" Dawn asked, Paul nodded in reply.

**When someone said count your blessings now**

**'fore they're long gone**

**I guess I just didn't know how**

_It was two in the morning. Paul was sitting up on the bed. He began wrapping a rubber tube around his wrist and his forearm. He took out a needle and started to inject the substance into his veins._

**I was all wrong**

_Paul put the needle and rubber tube back into his pockets. He turned his head around and faced Dawn._

_He rubbed his face with his hands; tears rolling down his cheeks._

**They knew better**

**Still you said forever**

**And ever**

**Who knew**

Dawn was stroking Paul's head. He fell asleep after twenty minutes. Paul began to stir and woke up.

"T-Troublesome?" Paul asked sleepily.

"How are you feeling Paul?" Dawn asked. Paul rubbed his drowsy eyes with his hands.

"Better..." Paul replied, putting his arm around Dawn. She smiled and moved closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"We'll always have each other...forever and ever..." Dawn whispered.

**Yeah yeah**

Dawn and Paul were walking around the carnival. They decided to play more games throughout the night.

**I'll keep you locked in my head**

**Until we meet again**

Dawn was playing one of the games. She was having a lot of fun. Paul watched her act like a child. He decided to leave so he got up and left.

**Until we**

**Until we meet again**

Dawn noticed that Paul had left. Forgetting about the game, she ran after him.

"Paul!" Dawn yelled. She grabbed his arm, but Paul snatched it back roughly.

"Leave me alone!" Paul snapped. Dawn was shocked. Paul began walking away, but Dawn ran in front of him this time, trying to stop him yet again.

"Paul, what's gotten into you?" Dawn asked shrilly. Paul pushed her. Dawn fell onto the ground and Paul left.

**And I won't forget you my friend**

**what happened**

Dawn got up. She looked around the grow, trying to see someone with purple hair. Unfortunately, he was no where in sight.

Dawn began to run around the carnival site, trying to find him.

**If someone said three years from now**

**you'd be long gone**

Paul hid behind a ride. He sat down, taking the rubber tube out of his pocket, along with the needle.

**I'd stand up and punch them out**

Dawn was looking everywhere for Paul. She suddenly found him, sitting on the ground.

Dawn rushed towards Paul. He looked very pale.

"Come on, Paul..." begged Dawn. Tears were threatening to escape her eyes.

"D – Dawn..." Dawn's eyes widen. She looked down at Paul. Not once has he ever called her by that name before.

"I l-love -" Paul fell silent. Dawn was really scared, she checked his pulse.

_'His pulse is weakening..." _thought Dawn.

**Cause they're all wrong and**

**that last kiss**

**I'll cherish**

**Until we meet again**

Dawn couldn't fight back her tears. She leaned towards Paul and kissed him. She took out the stone Paul gave her and placed it in his hands. She felt something on the ground.

She picked it up and gasped. She found an empty needle.

Dawn gripped the needle, looked at Paul and got up. Throwing the needle away. She headed to a phone booth and called an ambulance.

**And time makes**

**it harder**

**I wish I could remember**

Dawn went back to Paul. Waiting for the ambulance. She gripped Paul's hand and cried. Streams of tears poured down. She couldn't breathe because of all the secrets Paul had kept from her. All the crying, the pain...everything.

She could hear the steady breathing from Paul. She closed her eyes and held onto him.

**But I keep**

**your memory**

**you visit me in my sleep**

Dawn heard sirens. She looked up with hopeful eyes.

There it was. The ambulance. Flashing red and white lights all around. Doctors and nurses came out, setting up the gurney.

Dawn saw this chance to leave. She turned to Paul.

"I love you Paul..." Dawn whispered into his ears. She left the place and began walking to the gates of the carnival.

Paul's head turned slightly. His eye sight blurry; he saw a silhouette of a girl. He felt something in his hands and looked down.

The rock he gave Dawn was back into his possession.

Paul tried to get up but couldn't find the strength. Suddenly, the doctors arrived.

They helped Paul up onto the gurney and wheeled him back to the car.

**My darling**

Dawn continued walking. Her eyes red from crying.

**Who knew**

**My darling**

**My darling**

**Who knew**

The ambulance car whizzed past the carnival. Dawn crouched down and cried again.

Many of the people didn't bother to help her. That's the way Dawn wanted. She didn't want people knowing what she's going through, nor did she need their pity.

**My darling**

**I miss you**

**My darling**

**Who knew**

Dawn calmed down. She wiped the remains of her tears and walked out of the carnival.

**Who knew**

Four months later, Dawn was invited to Paul's funeral.

Not many people were there. Paul didn't have a huge family. His parents dies and he only lived with his brother, Reggie.

The only friends that came where Gary, Misty, Ash, Drew and May.

The Reverend came up to the podium.

"We are gathered here today, to mourn for a young boy named Paul." Everyone was crying. After the Reverend's speech, Reggie came up to talk about Paul.

"Paul was a great brother. Despite him being a rude and arrogant person...he's just being himself..." Reggie wiped tears away, "I really will miss him...he's..." Reggie couldn't contain his sadness any longer. He cried.

Maylene, Reggie's girlfriend, went to get Reggie off the stage.

Gary was up next. After about forty minutes, Drew was already up there talking.

Finally, after everyone else said their good-byes, Dawn headed to the stage. She fought back the tears.

As Dawn stood at the podium, she looked around to see some of the people. Some of them were crying, while others tried to hold back their tears just like her. And a majority of the people had blank expressions.

Dawn inhaled and exhaled. She opened her mouth.

"I love Paul. I probably will _always _love Paul. He's the one who can calm me down if someone hurts me or if someone assumes he will die in three years," Dawn flashed Gary an angry look.

Gary flinched form Dawn's gaze.

Dawn licked her lips and bit her bottom lip before talking again, "Paul...if I had talked to him more about this...he would still be alive...but I guess it was his time...I know that he's watching us..." Dawn started to sniffle.

"He's everything to me...he was the best boyfriend I could ever ask for..." Dawn finally broke down. She collapsed to the ground and cried.

Rain started to pour down heavily outside. Sobs could be heard from the room.

Dawn, still on the floor, looked up and saw the side of Paul's coffin. She steadily got up, kneeling on the floor as she saw his face. Dawn stifled a sob. She saw both the blue and purple stones in his hands.

Dawn shakily lift her hand and took the purple stone out. She brought it close to her heart and gripped it tightly. Tears silently flowing.

Dawn felt the warmth from the stone. She could almost hear Paul talking to her. Tear drops fell on the shiny stone.

A ghostly figure was standing in the corner watching the funeral. The ghost began to walk towards Dawn.

The ghost smiled softly at Dawn and kissed the top of her head. Before disappearing, the ghost spoke.

"Don't be sad, it's life. Everyone will die sometime. You need to move on Dawn...Paul would want you to..."

Dawn's head shot up. She looked around the room.

_'What? I thought I heard someone talk to me...' _thought Dawn.

Dawn smiled and got up. Still holding onto the stone. She got down from the stage and joined her friends.

The Reverend got back and raised his arm.

"If you'd all please stand up," the Reverend started, everyone did so.

"Let us all have a moment of silence."

Everyone stayed silent. All you could hear was the pitter patter of the rain.

After the funeral, everyone went home. Dawn stayed behind and looked down at Paul's expressionless face.

"Dawn...you should get back home...it's getting late," Reggie said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I guess...as long as I have this stone, I'll remember Paul..." Dawn said, putting the stone in her hands. Reggie's eyes soften up and patted Dawn's head.

"Paul spend weeks to find those stones," Reggie said, picking up the stone. Dawn smiled.

"He really loved you Dawn..." Dawn nodded. She no longer felt like crying. She knew Paul is up there, watching her.

* * *

Okay...I don't need pity right now, but I cried when I wrote this...I'm a very sensative person really...

Anyways, I know people don't like song fics because...oh I don't know...but I like to try a different variety of fictions. Not just one you know? I want to see which fiction will suit me best.

Back to main topic...I was watching Who Knew MV by P!nk...I cried once I figured out the meaning of the song...yeah...I had to watch the MV so many times in order to get some of the scene perfect or ALMOST perfectly right you know?

So...thanks for taking your time to read a song fiction...I know not many people likes to read song fictions...but oh well. It will mean eighty five ice cream cakes if you read this and all my happiness if some actually reviews this story, well, back to doing some homework...

-TakashiRika-

**P.S. **Who Knew belongs to a really cool (to me) singer, P!nk


End file.
